


Living For Those Who Need Them

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, Noodle Dragons, post overwatch work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: McHanzo Weej 2017 - Day 6 First Date | DomesticJesse and Hanzo love their new life away from the battle field, both have found happiness and comfort in each other and their family is only growing.





	Living For Those Who Need Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly a sequel to a fanfic I haven't posted yet. Because I have been so busy with work and McHanzo Week I haven't had time to edit and post, but it will be up after McHanzo week is over

Jesse yawned as the sun shone through the curtains of his bedroom window. Hanzo had called him only a few minutes ago from down stairs, where by the smell of it he was cooking breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs awoke Jesse's mind as he pushed himself out of bed and towards the bathroom where he prepared for the days work.  
Jesse smiled as he saw Hanzo cooking at the stove humming to himself, while two noodle dragons lay at his feet waiting for scraps of food to fall to the floor. Udon was curled up in a ball between Hanzo's feet, while Soba stretched her body high up to try and peak at the food itself, but she only just reached past his knee from her rear legs. Jesse watched her nose sniff the air before she dove away from Hanzo and towards Jesse. He chuckled as the noodle dragon begged to be lifted on to his shoulders, even though Jesse knew that she could jump that high; he spoilt them too much, as Hanzo would say. He lifted her on to his shoulders anyway and received a nuzzle and a purr for his action.  
"Good morning," Hanzo spoke over the sizzling of the bacon in the pan. Jesse walked over to Hanzo, avoiding Udon who had decided to uncurl around his master to inconvenience Jesse. Jesse placed a kiss on Hanzo's cheek,  
"Good morning to you darlin'." He wrapped his arms around Hanzo's waist and nuzzled into the side of his neck. "I missed you."  
"I was gone for 10 minutes," Hanzo chuckled and he flipped the spatula, "but thank you." Hanzo lent back against Jesse as they listened to the sizzling of the bacon. "You should probably wake them up."  
"I will, you plate up."  
Jesse kissed Hanzo's cheek once more before walking upstairs and to the first door on the left. Quietly he snuck into the room only to find the occupant of the room wide away and watching him. Jesse smiled as he walked into the room and opened the curtains.  
"Well, well. Good morning," Jesse chuckled. Soba on his neck shifted and raised her head to look at the occupant of the room. She made a little whimper noise before a laugh came from the toddler in the cot. Jesse walked over to the bed and raised the toddler into his arms, he snuggled back into his chest. Soba jumped from Jesse's neck to the babes neck.  
"Hola Alex," he kissed the top of the little boys head. "Papa's here." Little Alex babbled at his father and held on to Soba with great force, not that she minded, she was certainly the maternal one out of the two dragons; unlike Udon who would jump on top of the counters to hide from the little children in the house.  
Jesse slowly exited the bedroom and walked across the hall into the other bedroom, this room was dark and although there was another child in the room this one certainly didn't look like she wanted to rise. Curled up in a fluffy purple blanket with a stuffed teddy bear was Jesse's little girl, Aina. Her long raven hair popped out over the covers, a little leg poked ou from the covers on the other end. Jesse chuckled and shook his head, she was so much like himself. Jesse walked over to the bed with Alex still in his arms playing with soba, he caressed her head before gently speaking.  
"Aina... Sweat pea, its time to get up." Jesse slowly began to pull the covers back but the little girl groaned and pulled the covers over, however Jesse won out. "Come on now, Tousan is waiting for us witth breakfast." The blanket was kicked off the little girl as she rolled over to face her father. She yawned at him and rubbed her eyes before slowly shifting on the bed to the floor. With her eyes closed she reached out for Jesse's hand and held it close, before he lead her down the stairs and too the kitchen.

Upon arriving Jesse smiled as he saw the whole kitchen table full of food for all the family, and even some for the dragons. Hanzo was whining his hands on a cloth with Udon now resting on his shoulders, mirroring Soba from earlier. Hanzo chuckled as he looked at the three enter. He walked over to them and Aina reached up to him, he lifted her with no problem and cuddled her close to his chest. He whispered a few words in Japanese to the little girl before he smiled at Jesse.

"We had better not let the food go cold."

Hanzo span on his heel and walked towards the table placing little Aina on a chair before he began to pull her wild hair away from her eyes and into a long braid behind her. She quietly munched at the eggs while her father did her hair. Jesse walked to the other side of the table and placed Alex in the booster seat before sitting himself down next to the babbling boy who still hugged Soba like a plush toy. Hanzo finished with Aina's hair and sat down in between his two children. He moved a little bowl over to Alex filled with mushed fruit and yoghurt to help with his teething. He offered a spoon to Alex who released Soba, allowing her to slither over to Udon sitting next to Aina, and ate it up with a giggle afterwards. Jesse smile as he watched them for a moment before scooping up a spoon full of eggs and eating them. He looked around the table and smiled at his little family; the dragons were happily munching on their plate of food far away from Alex, next to Aina, who was slowly eating toast in between sipping her juice. Jesse could see her eyes properly now that her hair was pulled back, her eyes were exactly like Hanzo's a dark oak brown. His beautiful little girl was now five years old, he felt like it was only yesterday when she had been a small thing bundled up in white in his arms. Alex seemed happy to eat the food given to him by Hanzo, much like his sister, he too had dark hair and brown eyes that shone in the light, much like his fathers when he laughed, Jesse noted. Hanzo himself was eating little pieces of toast inbetween feeding Alex. He seemed happy, at peace with his situation, not as agitated as he had been when he had worked in Overwatch.

"While I remember," Hanzo spoke softly as he fed yoghurt to Alex, that missed most of the little boys mouth and dribbled down his chin. "Genji called this morning, he still hasn't learnt the time difference." Jesse chuckled at the annoyance Hanzo was attempting to hide. "He and Angela have invited us over for a week to meet Sophie," Hanzo explained as he whipped the food from Alex's mouth. "I think we should go."

"We get to see Uncle Genji!" Exclaimed Aina who appeared to have finally woken up. Hanzo smiled and nodded his head. "YAY!" She cried out with joy that made both Udon and Soba jump a little. Jesse chuckled,

"It would be nice to see them again." Jesse smiled as he remembered a few weeks ago the picture Genji had sent of his little family at the hospital meeting little Sophie. Angela had looked exhausted in the picture holding the little baby wrapped up in white and Genji with his arms around them both with a huge smile on his face. 

It was funny to think that only five years ago they had left Overwatch as full time agents and began their family. Not long after Genji and Angela had announced their engagement and they had a new member of the family. Jesse and Hanzo never got married, too busy building the farm and healing their wounds to have a big ceremony; however they had a traditional dragon ceremony that Hanzo had told him about, a welcome to a new member of the Shimada clan which had involved Udon and Soba. After that they had Aina and a few years later came Alex and now Genji had his own little girl. They had grown up so much, for those willing to risk their lives for anything, to sacrifice themselves to save the innocent; Now they were living for the ones who needed them, and they were doing amazing at it.


End file.
